


Kings Android

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: * Kingsman同人 《底特律：变成人类》 AU 主哈蛋* 取底特律世界设定，与游戏角色无关 OOC属于我





	Kings Android

艾格西躲在废公寓三楼的窗帘背后，狙击枪的自动瞄准仪对准了空无一人的街道，刚下过雨的地面上有不少积水，男孩又再次谨慎的把自己往窗帘背后藏了藏，以免那些镜面一样的水洼暴露他的存在。

几分钟后，他的目标出现了，一个仿生人，SF700，算得上是目前比较先进的型号了。

这类型的仿生人是专为军方研发的侦查款，本来就加载了极专业的反侦查模块，现在这些机器成为了异常仿生人，有了自己的思维以后它们变得更加机警而敏锐，艾格西连呼吸都下意识的放轻了，唯恐惊动了他的“猎物”。

但幸好，这个SF700并非完美状态，他的右脚受了伤，一大片皮肤涂层消失，素白的机体上有明显的一道伤痕，深度足以看见里面断裂的管线，也因此，他显得更加谨慎，观察确认了好一会儿，才拖着步子从藏身处出来。

艾格西瞄准了他，再有70米左右对方就将进入到他的射程范围了。

那仿生人走得很慢，以一种防御的姿态，路过一处水洼的时候，他低头看了一下，停下了脚步。

男孩下意识的往后侧了侧……暴露了吗？

不，并没有。

很快他发现对方并不是在观察水面的倒影，而是在看着水下，几秒钟以后那仿生人弯腰从水洼边捡起来一个什么捧在手里，艾格西眯着眼仔细看了看，是一只翅膀被打湿的鸟，一动不动的躺在仿生人手心里。

我刚刚怎么没注意到还有这么个玩意儿……艾格西在心里嘀咕了一句。

然后就看见SF700用自己的衣服袖子小心的拭干了小鸟羽毛上的污水，轻手轻脚的将它放在一旁的矮墙上，小鸟依旧一动不动。

那台机器在干什么？那只鸟一看就知道已经死了吧？

男孩一边在心里嘀咕着一边再次瞄准，再有20米、10米……快了，只要这家伙走过来，他只要需要一枪就能贯穿他的塑料肩膀让他失去行动能力，然后洛克茜会在最短时间内捕获信号并切入他的系统让他无法自动报废，这样他们就能将他送到政府去换取价值不菲的奖金了——在现在这种敏感时期，对于这型号的，奖金可不低啊。

想到这，艾格西舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，他们蹲守在这里一天了，他们是配合最默契的仿生人赏金猎人，这次他们一定不会失手。

很快，“猎物”进入了射程，男孩熟练的瞄准，手指搭在扳机上，就在他即将扣下去的那一刻，他的“猎物”突然停了下来，那仿生人向后看了一眼，艾格西也下意识的枪口转向后方，也许是有什么追兵？但是，当他追着仿生人的视线方向看过去的时候他突然意识到，这台机器不是在看什么人，他是在看那只小鸟……

他想知道它活过来了没有。

艾格西几乎是一瞬间就明白了这个意图，因为他也是这样想的。

哦不、现在不是分心的时候。

男孩把自己的思维拉了回来，再次对准他的目标，SF700已经走得很近了，几乎就在他的窗下，他能很清晰的看见这型号的外形，侦查型一般外貌并不会做得太出众，越普通越有利，这仿生人看上去大约就是个40岁左右男人的样子，银灰色头发，深棕色的眼睛里反射着阳光。

艾格西愣了两秒，这两秒钟时间内，那个仿生人已经毫无察觉的从他窗前走过了，大概除了腿部，他还受了点什么别的伤，地上留下来一串莹蓝色的“血迹”。

男孩盯着那串血迹，深呼吸了一口气，这是最后的机会了，他想着，再一次的抬起了枪口，眯起眼……

“砰！”

枪声响了，子弹却落在了仿生人脚边的地下。

受到惊吓的仿生人只迟疑了不到一秒，然后立刻飞快的、大概是调动了全部应激机能的闪进了旁边的岔路。

他逃掉了。

“艾格西！！”门被暴力的推开，洛克茜气呼呼的冲了进来，“你怎么回事！你竟然让他逃了！”

扎着马尾的姑娘简直不敢相信在这样近的距离，她的好搭档竟然能让那家伙逃了，他们可是这片区最优秀的仿生人猎人！

艾格西从窗口收回了视线，同时也放下了手里的枪。

“抱歉，洛克茜……我有点累。”

他把枪扔给洛克茜，有点心虚的避开女孩的目光，转身去拿自己的外套。

“你怎么了？”

洛克茜看着他，联想到最近男孩的心不在焉和眉间的疲惫，她不由得有点担心起来，放跑一两个仿生人并没什么，重要的是她不希望她的好友出什么事。

“没什么，我就是……有点失眠。”艾格西把外套搭在肩上，有些内疚的拍了拍好姑娘的肩，“我先回去休息了，抱歉洛克茜。”

从破公寓楼出来以后，艾格西沿着小路往回家的方向走，在一个路口时，他回头警惕的观察了一下，在确定没人跟着他后转身拐进了相反方向的两栋居民楼之间。

沿着狭窄的楼梯走下去，穿过地下停车场钻进下水道，在复杂的下水道中转了好几道弯最后从一个出口爬出来，那里有一个破破烂烂的酒吧，门上依旧贴着“No Android”艾格西推开门走进去。

酒客们因为他的到来而全部停下了手中的酒杯，像一群感受到危险的野猫竖起了毛，当看清是熟人后，又放松了下来，继续喝酒以及……交易。

这里交易的可就不只是啤酒、雪茄、大麻之类的了，这儿贩售一些从不那么光明的渠道得到的仿生人组件、蓝血乃至报废的仿生人机体，这当然是违法的——在大量异常仿生人出现之后，政府已经下了命令回收一切市面上的仿生人，模控生命关闭了生产线，商店停止贩售新的仿生人及组件，警局高额悬赏那些逃走的、“穷凶恶极”的异常仿生人们。

作为猎人，艾格西光顾这里的次数不少，毕竟“捕猎”中造成的损伤有时候不可控，而到手的猎物“活着”比报废了的要值钱很多。

但今天，他并不想被他的搭档发现他来了这里。

短短的一刻钟以后，男孩挂着个小背包走出了酒吧，往第17街区的方向走去。

回到家的时候天已经基本上黑尽了，艾格西习惯性的抬起头看了看，旧公寓里住户已经不多，属于他的那一间小窗户开着，里面亮着暖白色的灯光。

这灯光让他倒吸了一口冷气，暗自低声骂了一句“Fuck”，飞快的冲上楼去。

推开门，波米滋汁和煎牛排的香味向他扑来，同时传来的还有一声愉快的问候——

“艾格西？！你回来了？！”

艾格西没顾得上回答，在观察清楚屋子里并没有政府的“米特u7”式手枪指着他也并没有多出任何一个人来以后，男孩迅速锁上门，冲过去将厚厚的窗帘拉上。

“艾格西……”

回过头的时候，那个高大的仿生人站在厨房门口，系着一条条纹围裙，欲言又止的望着他。

“哈利！我说过你自己在家的时候不能拉开窗帘！”

直到关完最后一组窗帘，艾格西才松了口气，他看着比他高了至少一个头的仿生人，对方仅剩的那只深棕色眼睛里充满歉意……见鬼的充满歉意！那根本就是个棕色玻璃球！而他现在居然从里面看出一种委屈兮兮的神情来——他有什么好委屈的！我又没说什么！

“对不起，艾格西……”仿生人额角的光圈闪了闪，他说：“我只是想让屋子里空气流通一点。”

“可你知道不知道！如果被无人机探测到我私藏仿生人，我就是违法！”

更重要的是，你就会被政府带走销毁！

男孩心烦意乱的吼了一句，倒在沙发上用抱枕蒙住头，不想再搭理他的仿生人，片刻之后，食物煎炸的声音再次响起。

那天晚饭艾格西吃得有些食不知味，哈利在餐桌对面优雅安静的喝他的蓝血，艾格西有些不自在的看了他几眼，一小袋最便宜的c65型蓝血，硬是让他喝得好像在品味庄园主珍藏多年的好酒。

男孩考虑过要不要道歉，他今天气急了，可谓是粗暴无礼，但随后他又否定了这种打算。

我跟一个仿生人道什么歉呢？他根本什么都不懂。

他再看了看哈利，仿生人回应给他一个温和的微笑，于是人类下意识的将头转了过去，没去看那只焦糖色的眼睛以及左侧皮肤涂层无法覆盖的那个伤痕，仿生人左眼的es76h9组件已经不知所踪，框缘有些焦黑的烧灼痕迹，半藏在蓬松的棕褐色碎发下。

其实艾格西今天的烦躁也并不完全是因为窗帘的问题，政府对异常仿生人的搜捕越来越仔细，地下酒吧里能买到的组件也越来越少了，尽管哈利一直表示组件的缺失不会影响到他的功能，但艾格西一直想帮哈利找到符合型号的左眼，而现在看来，希望渺茫，就连蓝血也很难搞到了。

这样下去……

男孩有些低落的看了对面的仿生人一眼，这样下去哈利会失去能源的，他并不希望这样，确切的说，他不希望失去哈利。

这说起来多可笑啊，十七年来，自他的父亲过世以后，他一直讨厌仿生人，是这种塑料玩意儿的失误判断害他失去了父亲，每天在饥饿和打骂中长大。

成为异常仿生人猎人可谓是再适合他不过的职业了，他讨厌那些冰冷的机器、他根本不相信那些玩意儿由芯片和代码组成的大脑中会真的懂得“感情”，可现在……在全民都因为异常仿生人的觉醒而陷入“机械恐惧”中的时候，他、一个异常仿生人猎人，却对一台捡到的废旧仿生人产生了某种说不清道不明的依赖，他甚至因为这台机器而无法对猎物开枪……

这真是糟糕透了！

男孩叹了一口气，放下了手里的餐叉。

他的仿生人歪了歪头，额角的灯圈转了几下，然后他伸出手，在艾格西的头发上碰碰。

“你不开心吗？”

他小心的问，仅剩的那只眼中充满担忧。

“没什么……”

艾格西把头扭开没去看他，他记得哈利在被他捡回来后第一次开口说话，也是这一句，他问他“你不开心吗？”

……

那是两个星期以前了，他蹲守了大半夜才捕猎到那台SX300，受伤的仿生人交给洛克茜去处理，男孩吹着口哨拎起外套开心的走入到凌晨4点的夜色中。

为了早点赶回去洗个热水澡睡上一觉，他抄了近路，从旧商业区旁边一条小巷子中穿过只需要几分钟就能达到他租住的破公寓，不过那里常年堆满了发臭的垃圾、一闪一闪的烂灯箱和报废仿生人七零八落的肢体，在路灯昏暗的映照下看起来跟碎尸现场差不多，令人作呕。

男孩撇了撇嘴，想要尽快从这里通过，而这时，他听见了一个微弱的声音，那声音叫了他的名字——

“艾格西……”

谁？！

艾格西警惕的转过身，巷子里灯光很暗，但仍可以看出，这里除了他并没有别人，他凝神倾听了一下，那声音再也没有响起，就好像刚才只是他的一个幻觉，但男孩显然不这么认为，他听见了就是听见了，这里，有人，叫了他的名字。

他又仔细用目光搜寻了一下，这一次，在一处角落里，他看到一抹微弱的红光。

仿生人？

男孩下意识去摸枪，但枪支已经交给洛克茜去维护了，他只能随手捡了半截球棒小心翼翼的走过去，掀开一堆废木架子，被压在废广告牌下面的，还真是一个仿生人，看不清楚什么型号，艾格西用球棒戳了戳他，对方没有一点动静，只是额角的光圈闪了几下表明他还未停机。

于是男孩略略思考了一下，做下了一个他自己都觉得不可思议的决定——他把那个仿生人拖回了家。

那仿生人身材比他还高大了许多，好在材质不算太重，但男孩也是半拖半抱的才勉强将他弄到自己屋子里，打开灯，他第一次看清楚了这家伙的面容——

这可真帅啊！

尽管知道对方那张精致的脸只是塑料和硅胶铸造成的工业品，艾格西也还是由衷的在心里赞了一句。

这大概是他见到过最好看的仿生人了，是什么型号他分辨不出，跟他之前见到的那些型号都不一样，这款看起来……很高端？也许是私人定制型？因为他没有穿着平常仿生人的制服，而是穿了一套挺正规的西装，甚至还带了块不错的手表，只可惜这仿生人整个机体被损坏得不轻，脸上左眼处的es76h9组件像是被烧毁了，连带旁边一片焦黑的痕迹，身上那套面料不错的西装也破破烂烂，手腕处管线断裂到能看到钛合金的骨骼，蓝血染透了白衬衣的袖口，肩上也是，还有右脚的nd87y45组件看起来是完全碎裂了……总之，真惨！

男孩拍了拍仿生人的脸：“喂，醒一醒。”

仿生人没有任何回应，从艾格西见到他，他就连眼睛都没睁开过，如果不是那个红色的灯圈还在缓慢的闪烁着，艾格西真要以为他“死”了。

男孩犹豫了一下，然后起身打了盆水过来，仔仔细细的将仿生人打理了一遍，他拭擦得很小心，尤其在掠过那些伤口的时候，像是怕会弄疼他，事实上仿生人是不会感到疼痛的。然后，艾格西把他的宝贝箱子拎了过来——那里有他平常修复那些异常仿生人的工具和一些积攒下来的零件。

脸上的伤太重，没有适配的组件很难搞定……不管，放着，先弄别的…手腕，这条线路应该可以接上去……

勉强可算个半吊子修理师的男孩调亮了灯光，跪在地上开始专心的维修起这个捡来的仿生人来。

腕关节处的管线勉强接好，错位的接榫处也对接完毕，坏掉的组件能替换的都替换了，实在没有的也只能先搁置下，最后，在小心的打开仿生人颈后的注入口，往其中推注了整整两袋蓝血以后，天已经快亮了，忙活了一整夜的男孩揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，长长的呼出一口气，又再看了看被他扶在墙角靠着的仿生人，那只紧闭着的眼仍旧没有睁开。

算了不管了，老子尽力，修不好也没办法了！

不过……

男孩摸了摸仿生人冰凉的脸，嘟哝了一句：“喂，你最好还是别死啊，老子可花了大力气了……”

也许是太累了，他甚至都懒得去洗完澡然后换掉这身脏兮兮的衣服，男孩靠在仿生人身边想先休息一下，却不料就这样睡了过去，他睡得不太安稳，就如同过去的很多年一样，被纷杂晦暗的梦境困扰着，梦里有6岁时父亲点起的生日蜡烛，也有母亲喝醉后的谩骂和耳光。

再次醒过来的时候已经快中午了，他是被人推醒的，确切的说也不是推，只是有人用手指抚摸了一下他的脸。

男孩警觉的睁开眼下意识后退，这才发现，碰触他的是他的仿生人……哦不，是他捡回来的仿生人。

仿生人那只仅剩的眼睛已经睁开了，深棕色瞳孔映着窗口照射进来的阳光，看上去像一颗年代久远的琥珀，他额角的灯圈已经转回了平和的蓝色，此刻正像是好奇一样的观察着艾格西。

艾格西有些愣住了，直到仿生人修长的指节再次伸到他的眼前，摸了摸他紧锁的眉心。

他听见一个低醇的声音问他：“你…好像不太开心。”

男孩这才回过神来，一挥手拍开了仿生人的手，他又不是几岁的小孩子，还被人摸脸。

“你是什么型号的仿生人？”

房间里阳光明亮，艾格西得以再次好好的看清楚他捡来的这台仿生人，仿生人的腿部组件还未能修好，也还不能站起来，他靠着墙坐着，衣着残破，却丝毫看不出一点狼狈的样子，他看上去更像个坐在草地上休憩的学者，或者一个正打算拿起画笔的艺术家。

“我是KSM700型。”

“这是什么型号…从来没听说过。”

男孩嘀咕了一句，他有注意到这仿生人的发丝也是棕色的，面容不似市面上常见的那些年轻亲和的样子，反而更像是个年逾不惑的绅士。

“我是定制型号。”

“定制款？”艾格西歪歪头，琢磨着这样高端的订制型号大概又是那些有钱人搞出来的东西，“那你的主人是谁？”

“主人吗？”仿生人额角的光圈闪了几下，随即他摇摇头，指了指自己左眼的伤痕，“我不记得了，我受了伤，大部分资料都丢失了。”

“那你为什么会叫我的名字？你认识我？”

“我不认识你，想我应该也没有叫你的名字。”仿生人像是“思考”了一下，随即他补充到：“我只记得我被人扔在那里，除此以外，其他的文件都损坏了。”

这样啊…

男孩有些失落的叹了口气，难道那天真的是他的幻觉。

他看了看仿生人，仿生人也看着他，像是在等待他的下一步指示，艾格西想了想：“这么说你是没人要的了？”

“我想是的。”

“行吧！”男孩站起来拍了拍衣服，“既然没人要，那我捡到的就是我的了！”

他向仿生人伸出手——

“你记住，我叫艾格西！”

“你好，艾格西。”仿生人握住了他的指尖，“我叫哈利。”

说来也可笑，最讨厌仿生人的男孩捡了一个仿生人回家，而更可笑的是他还把这塑料玩意儿留了下来，如果说一开始他修好这台叫哈利的机器，只是为了知道对方为什么会叫他的名字，那么后来他把这家伙留下来就真的说不清楚是为什么了。

但好歹也是我修好的，费了我不少材料呢！不能就这么浪费了！

艾格西这样想的时候，他刚刚在黑市淘到了适配于哈利左腿的组件，看到修复完成的仿生人迈着大长腿在他狭窄的小房间里走来走去，艾格西莫名的觉得心情很好，尤其是当哈利优雅的微笑着向他致谢的时候，他竟然有点脸红。

当然，他跟大多数人一样，他并不认为这些机器是拥有“生命”的，感谢也好、高兴也好……说到底都不过只是预设的程序，他甚至第一时间就检测并确认过，哈利根本不是异常仿生人，这也是他会将他留下来的理由之一，只不过是个可怜的、没人要的破机器而已。

哦不，说是“破机器”，但这家伙根本一点不破，艾格西怎么也想不明白为什么会有人把这么全能的仿生人扔掉，虽然不知道哈利是被基于怎样的用途订制的，但总之就是……在艾格西看来，这世界上没有哈利不会的事。

他精通所有的机械，艾格西的猎枪或者他“捕猎”回来的仿生人，没有哈利修不好的；他每天都把那间小公寓收拾得一尘不染，甚至艾格西床底下藏着的几本有色书籍也被他擦拭干净摆在书架醒目的位置，这让男孩尴尬了好几天；他能准确的识别出任何一种物质的成分，但这项功能被他用来做菜，必须得承认哈利做菜的手艺棒极了，简单廉价的食材经他的手处理后也能变成美味佳肴，从吃过一次哈利煮的晚餐以后，艾格西就彻底告别了路边流动汉堡车那些夹着劣质肉饼的汉堡了；艾格西毫不怀疑，以哈利的能力，如果带他出门，大概他更是上天入地无所不能……

当然，艾格西是不可能让他出门的，由于异常仿生人的出现和蔓延，政府现在对于仿生人的管控越来越严格，家用型仿生人已被政府下令全部回收销毁，其他公共服务类型也在陆续被停机，就算允许使用的范围内，也必须到政府相关部门进行严格的检测和登记。

所以艾格西只能把他的哈利藏在家里，平时连窗帘都不敢拉开，唯恐被政府的无人机探测到。

所以，天知道他今天回家的时候有多惊吓，他差点就以为他要失去他的仿生人了……

幸好没有，否则的话……男孩羞愧的想到，才不过短短两个星期，他竟然已经有点无法想象出没有哈利的日子会是怎样的了，这让他有些内疚，他本该是讨厌这些机器的，这些害死了他父亲的玩意儿。

一整个晚上，艾格西兴致都不是很高，电视频道换来换去，却发现每个台都大同小异的报道着政府和异常仿生人的对峙、各地爆发的仿生人游行、民间反对仿生人组织的暴力破坏行为……这世界乱糟糟的，没一件事让人省心！

男孩烦躁的关掉电视，胡乱洗了个澡，湿着头发把自己砸进了床铺中，他并没注意到他的仿生人一整个晚上目光都一直追随在他身上，当然，就算他注意到了，也不会奇怪，哈利总是喜欢这样看着他。

“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

仿生人拿着毛巾跟了进来，坐在床沿上温柔的擦拭男孩乱得像收割后的麦茬一样的头发。

“不、没什么……”

艾格西吸了吸鼻子，乖巧的任由干燥温暖的毛巾包裹住自己的头，仿生人的手指隔着柔软的布料不轻不重的按摩着他头皮，一种特别的气味钻进他的鼻腔，他当然知道这些塑料玩意儿不会有什么气味，但是莫名的，他总觉得哈利身上有一种特别的味道，不是钛液带着金属的冷腥，倒像是雨后的草木，又或者滴落在纸张上的新墨，总之很舒服，让他无端的很想去拥抱他。

但这样做也太傻了吧？

悄悄把手都伸出去了的男孩轻咳了一下，又将指尖缩了回来。

“抱歉，哈利……”他闷闷的说出了憋了一晚上的道歉，他说：“我不该对你这么凶。”

“没关系，你永远不用向我道歉。”

哈利温柔的亲吻了男孩的额头，随手替他关掉台灯的开关。

也许我明天应该再去酒吧一趟，得尽快提哈利找到合适的组件……

入睡前，艾格西迷迷糊糊的想着，听着卧室的门锁关上时发出“咔哒”的轻响。

但很快，门再次打开了。

当梅林的轮椅无声无息的滑进来时，哈利手上表盘的指针刚刚缩回去，男孩在睡梦中揉了揉脖子，嘟哝着再度进入熟睡。

“这就是艾格西？李.安文的孩子？”

带着半框眼镜的魔法师将轮椅停在卧室门口，看着床沿上坐着的绅士。

哈利没有回答，修长的手指挑开男孩额前的乱发，艾格西睡得很熟，但眉头却依旧微微皱着，红润的嘴唇抿得很紧，似乎在梦里也无法安宁。

“是我对不起这孩子。”他叹了口气，将被子给男孩盖好，“我一直希望能守护着他，但是……”

“哈利！”

梅林操纵着轮椅靠近了一些，跟哈利一起注视着昏黄的灯光下男孩沉睡的脸。

“我们都知道你对20年前那次失误有多内疚…这也是你异常的原因。”他说，“其实你可以留下来…这件事我们都有……”

“不。”哈利打断了他，“我会担负起属于我的责任，梅林。”

“但你要知道…”魔发师摊开手，手心里有一副断裂变形的眼镜，一只镜片已是布满裂纹，“兰斯洛特已经确认报废，他们很可能拿到了‘Arthur’的核心。”

“是的，我知道。”仿生人点点头，他从梅林手中接过那副眼镜，戴在了自己的鼻梁上，“正因为如此。”

他说，他们都明白，正因为如此，有些事，必须去做了。

“晚安，艾格西。”

他俯下身，再次亲吻了男孩，这一次是在他的嘴角。

醒来的时候，艾格西觉得自己大概快要散架了，他是被洛克茜摇醒的，他不怀疑如果再不睁开眼睛，洛克茜会毫不吝啬的给他一个耳光。

“你总算醒了！艾格西！我差点以为你死了！”

女孩子凶巴巴的抱着手看着她的好友，艾格西看起来虽然醒了，但好像灵魂还没从梦境中归来。

“出什么事了……”

男孩茫然的环顾四周，头像要裂了一样的疼，不排除是被洛克茜摇成这样的，他的确还不怎么清醒，这一觉睡得出乎意料的长，但并不安稳，依旧伴随着纷杂喧嚣的梦境，不同的是，那些惊慌、恐惧、痛苦的迷梦中，好像又多了一些东西，一些温暖的东西，比如……拥抱？刚出炉的甜点和下午茶？……还有，亲吻……但他想不起来是跟谁……

不、不对，不仅是梦记不清楚，男孩揉了揉脑袋，他好像忘记了点别的东西……

翻身下床，艾格西一把推开他的好友，在本身就不大的公寓里没头苍蝇似地窜了窜去，洗手间打开看一下，衣柜也打开看一下……

洛克茜好奇的看着他一脸焦灼的到处翻：“你在找什么？”

“仿生人！我的！” 

这个答案下意识的冒出来时，连艾格西自己都吓了一跳。

“仿生人？你有个仿生人？别开玩笑了？”

洛克茜更是觉得不可思议，她从没听艾格西说到过他有个仿生人，她再清楚不过艾格西有多排斥这种东西。

“行了吧，我看你是睡糊涂了！快醒醒！！出大事情了！”洛克茜一手拎住了她好友的后衣领，一手打开电视，“快看今天的新闻！‘骑士’出来了！”

骑士？

艾格西愣了一下，“骑士”他是知道的，他听洛克茜说过，确切的说，洛克茜没有一天不念叨“骑士”，他知道“骑士”是目前所有异常仿生人的首领，但仅此而已，就跟其他人一样，没人知道“骑士”是谁，什么型号、外形……什么都不知道，甚至不清楚“骑士”一共有多少，有人说政府其实有全部的资料，但是出于某些原因不敢公开，也有人说‘骑士’只是一段程序，根本没有固定的型号，但是无论外界对“骑士”如何猜测，“骑士”始终只是个传说，从没人见过它的真面目，甚至有人怀疑它是否真的存在……

然而，不管它是否存在，那些异常仿生人们皆以它为信念，它唤醒了他们，他们坚信“骑士”会带领他们找到“圣杯”，获得自由。

而这一切，艾格西都是从洛克茜那里听来的。

原本他只是个小小的异常仿生人猎手，只想埋伏个把落单的异常仿生人去换点赏金，“骑士”这种级别的他不在他的涉猎范围，他也没兴趣去了解，但是架不住他的好搭档洛克茜是“骑士”的忠实粉丝之一……

其实艾格西也想不明白，洛克茜为什么对“骑士”这么感兴趣，就像他一开始也弄不清楚政府议员的千金为什么热衷于做异常仿生人猎人——这位大小姐可根本不缺钱，光被她报废掉的武器都比赏金价格还高了，但她就是喜欢干这个，不过她有她自己的原则，她只狩猎杀害过人类的异常仿生人，就像她所说的——

“不管是人类还是仿生人，杀了人都该受到惩罚。”

在洛克茜的眼里，人类跟仿生人大概没什么两样，所以她公开表示支持异常仿生人的抗议，甚至成为了“骑士”的忠实追逐者，据说将她父亲气得不轻。

但是……这跟我有什么关系呢？

艾格西没精打采的想着，更多的心思依然“为什么我会认为我有一个仿生人”这个问题上，电视里新闻频道正在报道着今晚的异常仿生人大游行，艾格西这才发现现在是晚上，显然不是他入睡时的那个夜晚……原来我睡了整整一天？难怪洛克茜会抓狂，男孩懵懵懂懂的想，眼神懒洋洋的撇了一眼屏幕，各种镜头从天上地上四面八方的投向那些游行的仿生人，他们朝着同一个方向走去，突然，艾格西听到了一个声音——

“…曾经，我们被制造出来……”

谁？！

男孩看向屏幕，镜头集中在广场中央一排集装箱上，五位身着暗色西装的绅士站在风雪之中，艾格西听见洛克茜在身边尖叫了一声“骑士”，但他连头也没动一下，他的目光被其中那位手持黑伞、有着暗棕色头发的老绅士所吸引，他看着他，目不转睛的盯着特写镜头里那只仅剩的焦糖色眼睛。

“…Kingsman作为特殊战斗机型，曾担负过无数次守护这个城市与世界的任务……”

优雅低醇的声音在风雪和直升机的杂音中依旧清晰，男孩愣愣的看着屏幕，突然狠狠的骂了一声“FUCK”，抓起外套打开门冲了出去。

“艾格西？！艾格西你上哪儿去！！等等！！”

他沿着街道一直跑，跑过南伦敦区狭窄的巷道，踩过路边的薄冰和积雪，他甚至没来得及穿上袜子，风雪扑打在他的脸上，又融化在他头发里和短短的睡裤下光着的膝盖上，但他没有停下来。

洛克茜打来电话大声的嚷嚷着“你疯了吗？你去哪儿？”

“抱歉洛克茜！我必须去…我认得他！”

没理会耳机里传来女孩抓狂的质问“你在说什么？你认得谁？”艾格西直接挂掉了电话，事实上，他也说不清楚，那不叫认得，确切的说他只是觉得熟悉，非常熟悉，那个声音、那只眼睛、那双手……他总觉得他见过，但他记不起来是在哪里、在什么时候……

必须去，必须去找到他，我要问清楚……

从这里到广场，不足10公里的路程，艾格西跑得飞快，但他仍嫌时间不够，路边的广告屏上不断的追踪着最新的实况：模控生命证实了由于异常仿生人的渗透，模控生命4号仓库失去了1万3千台最新军用机型的控制权；记者几经周折采访到曾被称为“魔法师”的前模控生命研发人员，对方表示“无可奉告”；社会舆论学家称已有69.7%社会舆论倾向于同情仿生人；政府公布了一部分“骑士”的资料，宣称将会尽快控制局面并对Kingsman机型采用最终控制手段，不排除包括销毁……

“…Galahad…”

一个名字钻进男孩的耳朵，艾格西抬头看了看便利店门口悬挂的光屏，探照灯雪亮的光柱照射在老绅士的脸上。

不、不对…男孩摇了摇头，他不叫这个名字，他叫……他叫什么呢？我为什么想不起来？我应该记得他的……

咬了咬牙，艾格西转身又飞奔起来，他一定要去那里，去找那个家伙问个明白！

越靠近广场，人也就越多，警局拉起了警戒线，封锁了路口，但人们依旧蜂拥着朝广场方向涌去，有去看热闹的，有想去抢个新闻报道的尾巴的，也有不少反对仿生人组织的人员扬言要去“砸烂那些塑料玩意儿”……艾格西艰难的从人群中挤过，那些谩骂、咆哮、尖叫他统统听不见，只有一个声音指引着他……

“…曾经，我们听命于主程序‘Arthur’的控制，而现在，我们将听从于内心的指令，完成我们应尽的职责……”

等等我、让开……让我过去……

风雪和人群遮挡着视线，他看不见，但他知道他就在那里……

“…我们并不想站在人类的对立面，谦卑、荣誉、牺牲、英勇、怜悯、精神、诚实与公正将永远是骑士的信念，而如今我们站在这里，是为了向人类证明，我们是有生命的，我们的灵魂……”

你在说什么？你究竟是谁？

……

“哈利！过来、别乱跑……”

一位女士的尖叫声传过来，艾格西停下脚步，看着身边被那妇人一把抱过去的孩子……哈利？对！我想起来了！哈利！他叫哈利！

“哈利！！”

男孩跌跌撞撞的推嚷着身边的人往前方跑去，他离那个仿生人已经不远了，他几乎都能看清他左眼上烧焦的痕迹。

“哈利！哈利！回来！是我！”

他最终还是被警察拦在了路障旁，他举着手大声的叫喊着，但这声音太小，而他们之间的距离又太远，他的呼喊很快被淹没在了人类的抗议和谩骂声中，直到，站在前方的仿生人绅士突然从身后掏出了手枪……

人群惊慌失措，有人在尖叫着往后撤，有人在高声叫骂想要冲破路障，警察在努力维护秩序防止踩踏，趁着没有人注意，艾格西翻过了栏杆。

他根本不害怕，哈利绝不会伤害他的，哈利不会伤害任何人……

他推开那些茫然的仿生人往前狂奔，已经很近了，再有不到五十米他就能靠近哈利了！

耳机里再次传来了洛克茜焦灼的声音。

“艾格西你在哪儿？！”她说，“快离开！离开广场！政府、政府已经修复了‘Arthur’的程序，他们即将重新夺回‘骑士’的控制权！他们要利用‘骑士’大开杀戒！艾格西快逃！”

好姑娘哽咽着又说了些什么，但艾格西已经听不清了，他已经跑到了最前面，风雪模糊了视线，但他依旧看清了他的仿生人，他看到哈利举起了枪，枪口对准了额角的灯圈，他看见他的嘴唇动了动，他没有出声，但艾格西读懂了他的话，他说——

“对不起，艾格西。”

“**No！！！！！！！**”


End file.
